


Is That Allowed?

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Dancing, F/F, Festival, Gay Rights, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, because the whole idea was a joke episode me and my friends made, its also got a b plot, this is mostly just pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: When most describe blushes, they describe them with cute words. Cool and flushed. Red and nervous. Ed did not have a cute blush. He looked like someone had held him under hot water. Blotchy and uneven. His hairline going red first before the blood rushed around his eyes and his nose.Ed has a crush on Ling. Winry knows that as a big sister, its her job to get them together.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Lan Fan/Winry Rockbell, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Riza Hawkeye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Is That Allowed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello I hope you enjoy this dumb shit i wrote thank you and goodnight.

The house on the hill was small, with yellow stucco walls and square windows. From those square windows, you could watch sheep meandered about listlessly over the grass. Winry did not have time to watch these sheep.

Vines stretched up and around the sides and Winry had tried for years to stop the growth. Even going so far as to lean out of her bedroom window and yank at the tops. She had gotten quite the scolding for that.

The little brown door was chipped around the painted edges. The porch sagged in on itself from many a late night of teens settling upon the top with whisky stolen from the general store two miles down the dirt road and bread baked that afternoon in the summer sun.

The outside does not tell the full story. You might assume from the outside it was home to a sweet family. With a daughter and a son and a father who worked in the fields that could be reached with a quick walk. Or maybe the mother was a seamstress or a midwife. And it is true it had been home to a happy and healthy family once.

That was a long time ago.

The yellow stucco did not talk about the surgeries. The windows didn’t show the blood. And the vines never caught ghosts of a haunted past that stalked the halls. The little brown door didn’t say anything about the Alchemist and the Prince inside.

Speaking of which, Edward Elric planning on killing Ling Yao. He could make it look like an accident; he knew how. In Ling’s defense, he wasn’t doing anything. And yet when Ed’s gaze flicked over to the back of the annoying bugs head his gut clenched, his face heated. An undeniable rage consumed him from top to bottom. 

Alphonse had given him a look when Ed attempted a conversation about it with him. Through the uneven metal plates that made up Al’s face, there was the certain undeniability of pink giggles and pale-yellow sighs pared with lemon sliced eyerolls.

He glared at the yellowed pages of the book in front of him. Didn’t blink till his eyes were watering. Ling chewed on a chip completely oblivious to the chaos being wrought behind him. Ed was so caught up in his rage he didn’t notice when Winry wandered down the stairs. Not till she had thrown an arm over his shoulder and tugged the book out of his palms. He jumped.

“What are you brooding about now?” She asked. Her voice high pitched and whiny, at just the right tone to dig into Ed’s nerves like she had taken clippers and cut across his brain stem. He hissed, grabbing for his book, which Winry held over him like they were still six and playing keep away. Ling shuffled, without looking Ed knew he had put down his snacks to stare at the two of them. Ed’s face burst alive with color.

When most describe blushes, they describe them with cute words. Cool and flushed. Red and nervous. Ed did not have a cute blush. He looked like someone had held him under hot water. Blotchy and uneven. His hairline going red first before the blood rushed around his eyes and his nose. Winry stifled her laugh giving Ed just enough of a break to grab the book back from her.

“None of your business,” He hissed. Nose scrunching up like an angry cat. Winry combusted into herself. Doubling over with laughter as he stalked up the stairs as if he’d been electrocuted. Ling shrugged mouth to full of chips to say anything and legs way too comfy in his chair to follow. Winry composed herself over several minutes, eventually trailing after him with giggles still pursuing every breath.

~*~

Olivier Mira Armstrong hated military conferences. They were boring, stuffy, and filled with privileged assholes who she would pay to watch attempt to spend a weekend at the fort. If she were a lesser woman, she would simply feign sick every time they came around. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to question her. But no, she was a General, not only that she was stronger and tougher than everyone else in the building, she knew it.

Instead, she brought Buccaneer and Miles in an attempt to make the trip more bearable. All three had been offered rooms at the mansion but she would rather shoot herself in the foot than spend one night in the same house as her brother. She got hotel rooms on the edge of the city.

Now General Armstrong sauntered down the pristine halls of central with a scowl that could shatter glass and rip metal to shreds. Miles and Buccaneer at her sides and-. She paused. Miles stopping in time with her. Her eye twitched.

“Miles,” she gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Yes sir?”

“Where’s Buccaneer?”

~*~

Winry felt kinda bad. But only kinda. After all, Ed’s crush on Ling was extremely obvious to anyone willing to look, or just anyone with eyes or ears. Or whatever Al had. Laughing at him for it was par for the course of an older sister but in front of his crush? Ah well, that was a little unnecessary. The great news is that she knew exactly how to make it up to him. Winry was gonna get her brother a boyfriend if it was the last thing she did.

She already had several plans. Step one was of course getting Ling a wingman who agreed with her. Now she had considered Paninya for this. When Ling and Paninya had first met it was in Central. They had been arrested by the end of the night and it was only with Winry’s begging that Ed had paid their bail.

But Paninya was in Rush Valley this week and would be for the foreseeable future. (She had gone ahead of Winry with Winry herself being scheduled to head back at the end of the month.)

The answer to her problem fell out of the sky. Winry was sitting on the porch now. Gazing across the rolling fields as she considered her options. Then there was a bang, Edwards indignant shout, and a person tumbling off the porches roof and into the grass in front of her. The person had on black body armor and an intricate mask.

Winry stood.

“Who are you?” Winry asked. Ed hadn’t beat them half to death, so it made sense in her head that this person was another guest. Be it a very secretive guest. They removed the mask with a swift hand. Under was a stunning girl, with big black eyes and a serious frown. Winry felt the breath escape from her lungs. Rushing out like she had just finished running a marathon.

“Lan Fan.” The girl in the body armor, Lan Fan, averted her eyes turning them to the warped wood of the porch. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Winry rushed forward a surge of excitement and energy pushing her thighs like she had never before known.

Winry clasped her fingers around Lan Fans' own. Tying them together with little red strings and she knew all at once this meeting must have been fate.

“Your perfect!”

~*~

Buccaneer was in a room Armstrong had gone out of her way to avoid. The gaudy decorations, the surplus of red and blue flowers, even the flame decals on the pillars outside the room. Goddamnit. She didn’t want to talk to fucking Mustang. Yet there Buccaneer was, inexplicably sitting in the middle of the room with this arm propped up on a ratty wooden table that couldn’t have been one of the desks.

The doors had been propped open with a chair and a flowerpot was knocked on its side. The room itself had been cleared almost entirely. All except for two chairs and the aforementioned ratty table. Jean Havoc was on the other side hand clasped in Buccaneer’s own. Mustang was leaning against his door frame to his office, watching the charade with an almost bored expression.

“Buccaneer.” She sneered. Gaze dancing around the room slowly, as if she could make it straighten up in her presence alone.

“General Armstrong,” said an annoying bird from across the room. “So wonderful for you to grace us with your presence. Captain Buccaneer here wanted to challenge Fullmetal to a spar.”

“Heard some stories about the man, want to see if he’s as strong as they say,” Buccaneer explained. Something about his sentence seemed to amuse Mustangs unit.

“Unfortunately, he isn’t here at the present moment, on a bit of a sabbatical you see. So, we offered him a little arm wrestling to make up for it.”

“Sorry we can’t spar but your twice my size,” Havoc laughed good-naturedly. “You would crush me in just a few seconds flat.” Armstrong twitched. Miles tapped her shoulder.

“We have three hours till the conference.” He whispered. ‘Either we do this, or we could spend the time talking to higher-ups.” And god. Olivier would have rather died than spend any more time washing about talking to privileged jackasses who think they know better than her. While Mustang and his unit were a pain in the ass at least they didn’t assume they would be better at her job.

She pulled a chair from the side of the room. “Fine,” she said. “A few rounds.”

~*~

The first step completed Winry moved on to step two. Or she would but getting Lan Fan behind her had been harder than she thought.

“I shouldn’t meddle in the young lord’s affairs,” she mumbled into her collar.

“You don’t have to do much! Just ask Ling if he’s ever thought about that stuff before. If I ask it’ll be way too suspicious.” Winry argued. Her voice hit a pitch that could crack glass near the end. “Whatever you want. I’ll get you whatever you want if you do this. Please Lan Fan.” A blush radiated across Lan Fan’s face. A small sphere of red coming off like she had her gravity. For just a moment Winry found her breath taken once more. Before it rushed back through her like water.

“Um?” Lan Fan glanced into Winry’s eyes before they darted back to the floor. “The young lord he uh.” She shuffled her feet back and forth. “Talks often about your apple pie I-“

“Oh, do you want some? You could ask for that whenever you want silly!” Winry’s eyes started glimmering. “Okay, it's real simple like,” she explained the plan to Lan Fan who could barely hear over the sounds of her heart thudding rapidly against her chest.

Ling was hanging by his knees from a tree. Staring vacantly out at the hills and fields. Lan Fan perched herself on the branch next to his own. While she struggled to find the right words, her young lord spoke up himself.

“You finally introduced yourself to Winry?” He asked. Lan Fan didn’t need to look down to see the snarky grin plastered over his face. Her face heated.

“I- uh.” She stumbled. A loud bang sounded from the house, followed by screaming and laughter. Lan Fan’s mind reorganized itself back on track. This time she did tilt her face down. The young lord was looking now at the second-story window. His face soft around the edges, a smile just playing at the edge of his lips.

“You seem- uh.” She glanced away and then back. Ling was staring at her now, his expression gone from soft to confused. “Fond. Of him. The boy, the alchemist.” Lan Fan stuttered out. Ling pulled himself up. He stared, almost forlorn at the window. He was smiling but something else was there as well. At the window now was Ed and Winry. Arguing playfully. If she had not known Ed as long as she had she might have thought him genuinely angry.

But Lan Fan could see his mouth drawn up into a manic kind of smile. His hands waving rapidly, his eyes sparkling. Yet it was Winry who drew her attention. Her own eyes glitzed out, a wrench in her fists. Blonde hair like corn silk whipping around her face with abandon. Lan Fan’s chest started pulsating again. 

Beat

Beat  
Beat

“I suppose no fonder of him than you are of Winry,” Ling said, breaking the quiet blanket that had settled around them. She blinked.

“I suppose,” she took a breath. “That you are correct in that assumption my lord.”

~*~

Buccaneer had beaten everyone in Mustang’s unit, _except,_ the lieutenant Hawkeye. Who stood ramrod straight, diligently never straying from Mustang’s side.

“Come on now Hawkeye.” Havoc urged her forward with his bruised fist. “We all did it,”

“This is an indignity.” She said, her voice a careful monotone.

“So dramatic, just one round all in good fun.”

She rolled her eyes yet sat down in the little chair. Her tiny hand was engulfed by Buccaneer’s own. Fuery raised his hand in a chopping motion.

“One, two, three,” They brought the hand down at the same time he yelled, “go!” It, like all the matches, was over in seconds.

“I believe I win,” Hawkeye said almost smug as the room stared at the conjoined hands. Something in the very pit of Olivier’s stomach lit up like a flare. She stood, commanding the attention of everyone around her.

“Buccaneer, move.”

He did as ordered. And Olivier Armstrong sat across from Riza Hawkeye.

~*~

Winry told Ed they were going to the summer festival as a group. Yet almost as soon as the five of them arrived Winry, Lan Fan, and Al separated like Ed and Ling had some kind of contagious disease and they had to exit as fast as they could. So, the two of them were alone.

Ed grieved over his friend’s swift abandonment in his time of need. Ling was in better spirits. Laughing like nothing had even happened. A jovial drumbeat caught the wind followed by the light strum of a guitar. People around them picked up their feet and spun around each other. Giggles settled in the air around them. Ed was almost too busy bemoaning his fate to notice Ling’s hand extended to him.

“Wanna dance?” He asked. A small smile just faintly making its way across his face. He pursed his lips. Blinking slowly to process this new information. His shy smile fought its way to the forefront of his expression. Ed jerked his head to the side and grabbed Ling's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider coming to yell about edling with me on my tumblr vango-bango


End file.
